The one that got away
by FancyFandom
Summary: A unusual romance comes by...
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold winter morning. London was at its finest weather, chilly and raining.

The Professor just woke up, as he smelt the wonderful cake that his new assistant Evelyn prepared. She was replacing Emmy for two years whilst she was training for the police Trainee Apartment for Scotland Yard.

Luke was running like mad across the rooms screaming in every one of them "Miss Evelyn made her legendary chocolate cake and she promised I would be the first on to taste it… HA!"

The Professor stood up from his uncomfortable sleep on the sofa and corrected his hat on his head. He made his way to his kitchen seeing it's 10 o'clock, reasonably late for him to wake up. He was buttoning up his shirt as Evelyn came in with a teapot.

" Oh Professor, rather late today. Here's your tea." She set it down and poured a cup full. Her long blonde hair dropped down as she did so. Luke hurried in, fully dressed sat onto a chair nearly falling. " Luke, you know you should be careful!" Evelyn affirmed but with her crystal blue eyes it was hard to take her seriously.

"I know I know I know! Where's the cake?"

"Professor, I know it's unusual to have cake for breakfast, but Luke was always pestering me to make it… I hope you don't mind."

" Oh, it doesn't matter Evelyn as long as I can enjoy it it's fine. And Luke, don't hurry a Lady when she is stressed, you know she has to finish setting the table."

Everything was set and Luke decided to cut the cake. It ended up him having the biggest piece of all. The Professor was busy checking his post. He looked rather serious whilst reading one so Evelyn asked, " What's wrong Professor?"

"Oh, nothing Evelyn dear, were just invited to the grand ball. It celebrates the founding of the 100th museum in England. They are trying to gather all the Archeologists and Scientists of England. I'm allowed to take a few people with."

"Oh, that sounds grand! I expect you to bring me and Luke with."

"Well, that sounds acceptable. Its today at 7 o'clock in the evening."

Time went by and the rain stopped. Luke therefore was still hyper and just wouldn't hold still as Evelyn tried to tie the bow. That annoyed her immensely, so she slammed him down and finished it quickly. After that "situation" she ran into her room to change. The Professor just went out of his room in his finest suit and to give it a nice touch he put a bow. He looked shocked as he saw Luke on the floor struggling his way up, similar to a worm. He helped him up and Luke gave him a long groan but that was soon forgotten as Evelyn came out. She wore her crystal blue dress that matched perfectly with her eyes, her hair was put up but the two strains at the front were hanging down, perfectly curled. Her dress puffed up at the bottom that it showed her perfect slimness.

Everybody stared at her weirdly as she walked up to them.

" Ummmmm… Professor, can we go now? We'll be late if we don't go soon."

"Oh, of course!" the Professor hurried to his jacket and everybody followed him outside.


	2. Chapter 2

They jumped out of the car, just to see the enormous building in front of them.

"I presume this is the museum," mumbled the Professor, stunned at what he was seeing. Luke ran in front of them, excited of how it would look like inside. The ballroom was wonderfully decorated for the occasion, with glass chandeliers hanging from the top, marvelous paintings hung from the wall, it made you feel royal. Butlers offered the guests drinks, squeezing through the crowd.

"Would you like a glass champagne?" asked one of the butlers to the Professor.

"Oh, sorry I don't drink… do you perhaps have any tea?"

The butler sighed and hurried away, with Evelyn snatching a glass before he disappeared. Luke found the buffet and helped himself at the chocolate fondue.

Everyone had a nice time (especially Luke) and Evelyn chatted happily through the crowd. As she put her glass down on the buffet table, she tripped over Luke's legs, which were sticking out because he was sleeping under the table with chocolate smeared all over his mouth. She landed in a man's arms stood straight up and straightened her dress "Oh, pardon me!" excused Evelyn blushing.

"Nothing to worry about," said the man with a smile, " my name is Jean Descole. I am a scientist, the main reason why I am here, and if I may ask, who are you?"

Evelyn held back for a second but answered, "I am Evelyn Hyde. I work as a assistant to a part time detective."

Meanwhile the Professor was just criticizing the tea the butler gave him " This tea has no flavor whatsoever and it certainly fulfill my tea needs!" The butler just sighed and went away.

The time flew by with flirting, criticizing and sleeping. Descole peered down to his watch and apologized to Evelyn for not staying longer due to his duties "But Evelyn, wouldn't you have time to meet again?"

"Well tomorrow for lunch would be fine I guess."

Descole agreed, took the last sip of his wine and sped away.

Evelyn remembered Luke who was snoring under the table and started dragging him around the room. "Excuse me! Thank you. Could you please move to the side a little bit?" As Evelyn reached the Professor she nearly fell down from exhaustion. She tapped him on the shoulder whilst he was enjoying his new cup of tea. " Ummmmm… Professor," panted Evelyn, "could you possibly help me?" The Professor turned around and was shocked by the stat that Luke was in.

In the car Evelyn started talking about the man she met at the ball. "Professor, I met the most charming man at the ball today."

" Well that's nice to hear, so what is his name?"

" Hmmmm… I can't exactly remember but it sounded very French, although he doesn't have a French accent… We arranged to meet again tomorrow for lunch."

" That is nice to hear Evelyn."

The car screeched as it braked in front of their apartment. They got out and the Professor carried Luke inside and put him into his bed. Evelyn locked the door and one by one everyone got into their bedrooms and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Luke woke up, finding the Professor and Evelyn awake preparing breakfast. Luke was unsure of what happened yesterday at the ball and when he found out, he kept silent. Evelyn set the Professor's morning tea on the table and sat down reluctantly with a smile on her face. It was unusually silent, so the Professor challenged Evelyn and Luke to a riddle: What has a head and a body but no arms and legs?

At last Luke started talking about how ham and chocolate would taste great together to the Professor and his only comment was "You have exquisite taste Luke…"

Near lunchtime Evelyn prepared lasagna for the Professor and Luke to eat whilst she was out. She realized that she had to prepare herself quickly or she would be late, quick she dashed into her room to get dressed. Luke sat on the hallway chair eating biscuits whilst watching Evelyn go in and out of her room for no reason because he was bored and the Professor was working.

In time Evelyn realized that she was going to be late so she hurried outside only shouting goodbye. Luke sighed, as the entertainment was over so he stood up, went to the kitchen, melted some chocolate, poked the fork into a piece of ham dunked it the chocolate and by closing his eyes, shoved it into his mouth.

It turned out that Descole was late but without his mask he showed up with a bunch of the most exotic flowers you could ever imagine. His cheek length grey hair matched his grey toned suit but the dullness became ignored by his glowing green eyes. Evelyn was overjoyed with the bouquet and smelt that lovely exotic smell. Firstly the conversation became limited but after their lunch they softened up a little. The conversation was interrupted by a _little___phone call. "Oh, could you just excuse me for a minute?" She stood up and entered the ladies' toilets. "What is it Professor?" hissed Evelyn, "You know I am on a date!"

"Yes your lasagna was lovely and all that, I know you are on a date but we have a little problem here at home…"

"So, you are the mastermind!" she snarled.

"Yes, in riddles and archeology but when it comes to Luke… I'm hopeless…"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Come home… please?"

" ARE-YOU-KIDDING-ME?" shouted Evelyn, "YOU SO OWE ME FOR THIS ONE!"

She exited the toilet and sat down with Descole. "Ok, let me get this straight… I have to go… my boss can handle a child… dinner Sunday at a Italian… ok?"

She stood up and ran away. Descole just sat there confused there for a moment then shrugged and drank his Whisky.

Evelyn slammed the apartment door open and spotted Luke yelling "HAM AND CHOCOLATE IS MY INVENTION!" She turned around and saw the Professor sitting on a chair biting a fork and praying. Evelyn snatched Luke on his collar and tugged him to her. She hit him on the carotid body. There he lays unconscious. Evelyn nudged him into his room and closed the door. She went over to the kitchen took two max-dose pain relievers and put them into the Professor's mouth. He made a very strange sound and sighed of relief.

Evelyn was proud of herself to end this _problem_ but then again she felt angry and sad that she messed up her date. She couldn't possibly just call Descole and apologize… or could she?


End file.
